Royal Romance: Distraction
by XxRainbowPrincessxX
Summary: Liam and Isabella become somewhat desperate for each other's company. Recently they have been teasing each other a lot, taking advantage of moments.


Isabella felt warm breath against her neck as Liam's lips slowly caressed her skin. He pulled her body close into him and sighed contently. Isabella felt his skin against her soft silk underwear as she smiled; biting her lip - pretending to still be asleep as to not make any noise. He breathed in heavily as he smelt perfume in her hair and kisses the top of her head gently. "Good morning beautiful..." before reluctantly pulling himself away from Isabella as the alarm began to ring.

Liam sighed as he gets up out of bed reluctantly whilst his wife followed suit. They both had engagements for today that couldn't wait. Liam had a meeting with the German foreign minister and Isabella was lecturing Cordonian microeconomics at the University. They both got changed- Liam wore a dark grey fitted suit that emphasised his strong build, whilst Isabella wore a blouse, black jacket and a black high waisted pencil skirt. Liam stared at her as she turned, his mind wandered as her clothes clung to each and every curve of her body. His wife's figure was a perfect hourglass. She may have been petite, Isabella had a slim waist but had large breasts and a pert ass which drove Liam wild.

Grabbing a slice of toast before leaving, Isabella kisses her husband as she runs out of their suite in her stiletto shoes with her four wheeled suitcase filled with books. Liam's mind becomes preoccupied as his meetings take place for the day. He couldn't focus. Thoughts of his wife had begun to take over his mind as the Court discussed new market strategies. The thought of the way her hair fell over one shoulder and how her blouse was shaped by her breasts. _How she tasted._ He was jealous of the students who would get to see the beauty of his wife today, as he knew she wasn't wearing a bra - she was teasing him.

He just wished he could finish the meeting early to get home before she did. If she was at the meeting, he would have had her there and then, but he had to make due with counting down the hours until he could get home. As the snow fell, Isabella's tyre tracks followed her to the garage. She thought to herself, _thankfully the fire should be on..._ Daintily she walked through the palace with her papers and suitcase in tow, her heels clicking against the marble flooring. Turning the handle to her door, Isabella takes her hair down from her bun, removing the pins slowly. Dark raven curls fall down her back. She sits down at her desk and marks papers waiting for her husband to return. Isabella planned tonight specifically as they were trying for a baby; recently any chance she got, her and Liam were becoming quite adventurous and erratic with their love making.

The clock was close to 9:30pm when she received a text from Liam.

I will be home soon, σ' αγαπώ

Isabella bites her lip playfully as she begins to light candles around their room and throwing more logs into the fire. The scent from the candles fill the air as she deeply breathes in the scent and relaxes. She kicks off her heels and unzips her skirt, before carefully folding it over a hanger. The motorcade drives over the gravel path, the sound fills the air as she grins. The thought of her husband teasing her made her nipples sensitive and protrude against her clothing. She carefully unbuttons her blouse allowing it to drape over her exposed breasts.

She switches on the TV as she hears Liam's footsteps coming closer, standing in front of the fire absorbing the heat through her skin. He walks into their room eyeing her up and down. She looks over her shoulder, a twinkle in her eye; "mi amor ¿Cómo te va" a devilish grin formed across Liam's face as he observes his wife, walking towards her as she stands on the sheepskin rug. He teases the hem of her blouse, slowly running his fingers against the elastic of her thong pulling it down her leg.

"Now this is a sight I could get used to coming home." His eyes darken as she plays with his tie, running it through her dainty fingers. "Well, what can I say; I missed you today..." his hands follow her curves and go down her spine slowly, as he reaches her ass, he grabs it playfully pulling her closer to him. "Oh... I know what you were up to today my beautiful Bella... don't think I didn't notice you not wearing a bra." Isabella reaches for his belt, unbuckling it in one swift motion, pulling it and throwing it across the room. She smirks at him "I was hoping you'd notice... it would have been such a shame if you didn't."

A lump formed in Liam's throat as he held her close, Isabella's hands run up his thigh massaging his length as she stared into his eyes. Only a groan could leave him as Isabella dropped to her knees, her hands fumbling against the button of his suit pants. In one pull, she took his boxers and pants down simultaneously. Her big dark brown doe eyes look up at him as her tongue teases the tip of his length. He bit his lip as her tongue swirled and flicked against it before she took him into her mouth. She sucked as her hand delicately massaged the remaining length she didn't have in her mouth.

Liam gasps, his hands rushing, fingers intertwining with her hair. He begins to thrust into her mouth as she smiles. He guides her as she quickens her pace. Liam throws his head back in desperation. He tries to hold back until he catches her looking up at him, her eyes begging him to release himself. " _Fuck... Bella..."_ The next thrust he made sure counted, pushing himself further down her throat as he came. She loved to hear him swear, especially when _she_ made him swear. As he removes himself from her mouth, Isabella winks at him as she runs the tip of her tongue against him. A shudder went down Liam's spine.

Liam drops to his knees to meet her eye level, hungrily kissing her as Isabella reaches for his tie, ripping it from his neck. Liam bites her lip, tugging on it gently as Isabella makes short work of his blazer jacket and shirt. Liam's head tilts as he begins to pepper her neck with kisses, nipping and sucking her skin in between, his hand caressing one of her exposed breasts, teasing her nipple with his fingers. He whispers to her as his eyes darken, "Now it's your turn..." he lays her gently back into the rug as he kisses down her neck, taking it in turns to suck on each nipple. Liam's hands follow her curves, pushing him further and further down her body until he reaches her thighs.

He kisses each inner thigh gently and runs his nose against her entrance, the tip of his tongue follows as it gently caresses her heat. Isabella moans gently as Liam's tongue massages her clit, slowly tasting her. _God she tasted amazing, she was so wet for him._ He sucked on one of his fingers before pushing it into her sex forcing her to groan loudly as he pulled out his finger slowly, back and forth, back and forth; until his mouth found her clit again. Her hands find his hair, twisting and pulling as he flicked his tongue harder. He slipped another finger into her heat which had her quiver. Liam looked up at her and smirked as he watched her body's reaction to his pleasure. Her body contorted and bucked against his fingers as her back arched from the floor. He hummed against her sex, "Ελα για μένα" as Isabella moaned. "Liam..." her body twists - he won't let her break free. "Liam..." he feels the build up, pushing his fingers deep into her as she releases a final scream, panting as his head lifts up from her thighs. He grins at her, lowering his body onto hers, kissing her, tasting her.

Isabella kicks him so he rolls over, bringing her on top of him. He looks up at her a little surprised as he chuckles. She gives him an Eskimo kiss as her hips grind against his. Just the thought of being inside her was enough to give him an erection. His hands help her get into position as she lowers herself onto him. Liam's head is thrown back as he groans "Fuck..." Isabella had never been with another man other than Liam; she was so perfectly tight, he could feel her muscles stretching and squeezing against his length wanting more and more to bury himself deep inside her, it drove him insane as soon as he could feel her sex enveloping his member fully. As she bounced, he held his hands onto her hips, bucking back into her - both of them feeling every single movement.

Isabella's curls fall around her face and shoulders as her dark wanton eyes stare down at her husband, his nails dug into her hips as he quickened the pace. They moan in sequence, cursing and tearing at each other's skin. Liam could feel Isabella shaking on top of him, he knew her tells so well; he knew she was ready. He held her steady as she became tighter again moaning his name. A grunt finally leaves his throat as they come together as one. Isabella collapses onto his chest, both of them breathing heavily as they are finally sated.

Liam kisses her head gently as she lays there. His wife was nothing more than spectacular. He didn't disturb her as she curled up against his chest - he just smiled and stared at the ceiling realising how lucky he was.


End file.
